No regrets
by Alleister
Summary: 2 años han pasado desde la derrota de Him, y el mundo ha estado en paz, los rrbz desde entonces han intentado vengar su "humillación" pero siempre fallan, hasta que algo cambio a su favor, si embargo en esta vida nada es gratis y toda acción tiene sus consecuencias. Blossom x Brick, Butercup x Butch Bubbles x Boomer.


**Prologo**

* * *

Ya había transcurrido algo de tiempo desde la batalla con Him.

No faltaban muchos días para que se conmemoraba el segundo aniversario donde aquel ser fue mandado al infinito y más allá. Y durante ese tiempo podría decirse que todo en la ciudad de nueva saltadilla se había vuelto rutinario y aburrido para las tres heroínas oficiales. Aquellos villanos infectados por esos problemáticos rayos z negros aún continuaban ocasionando desastres por doquier pero como siempre, eran derrotados de una manera fácil y no distando mucho de la verdad: hasta de forma patética. Pero tal parecía que eso no importaba en lo absoluto, al parecer tenían ciertas tendencias masoquistas o tal vez su orgullo no les permitía rendirse ante tal humillación ya que siempre causaban problemas porque cada vez que un villano era derrotado otro le reemplazaba para hacer tontería y media en la ciudad.

Pero definitivamente habían menciones honorificas en el término correcto de joder las pelotas ¿de quién hablamos? Simple; aquel chimpancé que cada vez que hacia su entrada épicamente ridícula acompañada de una frase cliché autoproclamándose un genio concebido para el mal. Mojo Jojo quien a pesar de que su laboratorio fuese destruido incontables veces siempre hallaba la forma de crear robots más complejos y modernizados pero siempre teniendo una ridícula debilidad que terminaba en su derrota y por ende saliera volando hacia el cielo hasta desaparecer.

Y la otra cara de la moneda la ocupan esos 3…

Una creación fallida del fracasado chimpancé quien esperanzado pensó que podía crear supe villanos que pudiesen derrotar a las supe poderosas, pero como siempre, resulto todo lo contrario, a sus planes. Aquel súper experimento del mal dio lugar a unos mocosos comunes y corrientes que hacían cualquier clase de estupideces mientras gritaban a todo pulmón RRBZ. Y últimamente eran ellos quienes en la mayoría del tiempo eran los que causaban problemas a la ciudad y una fuerte migraña a las encargadas de protegerla.

Y este día tampoco sería la excepción.

Los tres imbéciles caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, admirando cuanta cosa sucedía, contemplando todo a su alrededor: los autos transitar, la gente caminando, el cielo completamente azul y el sol brillando en su máximo resplandor. Cosa verdaderamente extraña ya que estaba científicamente comprobado que a pesar de haber crecido no podían pasar más de 5 minutos sin que empezaran a hacer idioteces como meterse el dedo en la nariz o lanzar sustancias pegajosas de dudosa procedencia a los pobres transeúntes quienes tenían la desdicha de pasar por su radar, entre otras cosas.

―Ah ¡Que hermoso día! ―Dijo de manera jocosa un chico pelirrojo con gorra roja mientras miraba a sus alrededores. ―Las flores crecen, los pájaros cantan, que tranquilidad…

Los otros dos que lo acompañaban sonrieron con malicia mientras veían las miradas juguetonas del chico de la gorra les mandaban eso solamente significaba una cosa: el pandemonio estaba a punto de desatarse.

Tal y como la reputación que los procedía a donde quiera que el trio de súper revoltosos problemáticos de la ciudad aparecía en cualquier parte de la ciudad, era seguro que todo se iría al carajo. Los ciudadanos en menos de un minuto desaparecieron de la calle cuando los observaron llegar en medio de risas. La avenida quedo sin un alma y eso era más que perfecto para esos tres, la gente efectivamente les temían o eso creían ellos. Y qué mejor que vandalizar todo a su paso como celebración por esa grandiosa proeza.

Nada se salvó de ellos, desde tiendas de electrodomésticos con ventanas rotas hasta paredes de las casas completamente pintadas con un enorme grafiti en la calle con las iniciales de los RRBZ.

―Todo está hecho pedazos pero ― El chico de gorra hablo en pose meditabunda ― ¿No les parece que le hace falta algo más…?

― ¿Algo cómo qué? ―Pregunto el oji verde sin entender. Observo todo a su alrededor; grafiti, tiendas incendiándose, basura regada en las calles y un helicóptero reportando el desastre a un noticiero local―. Todo luce perfecto, en cualquier momento las súper tontas llegaran ―Espeto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo mucho que les molestaba al trío de súper tontas esa pequeña pero significativa acción.

―Exacto entiendo de qué te quejas ―Replico el de cabellos rubios totalmente de acuerdo con el chico de ojos verdes.

―Si pero… ―El de ojos suspiro pensativo mostrándose inconforme―. Como que nos hace falta algo de más visión ¿no creen?

― ¿y que sugieres Einstein? ―Pregunto el azabache cruzado de brazos.

―No sé qué tal algo de más basura

― ¿Mas basura?

El de ojos rojos sonrió

― ¡Si! Miren allá ―Apunto el mayor de los tres a cuatro contenedores de basura de diferente color. ― ¿una competencia a ver quién arroja más basura?

Los dos sonrieron cómplices, la suciedad y la porquería eran sus amigas, sus aliadas y por ende debían rendirle tributo de la manera más caótica y estúpida posible.

― ¿y que dicen? ―Pregunto el chico de la gorra mirando a sus hermanos colocarse frente a un contenedor de basura. ―¿En sus marcas?

―Listos. ―El brillo en los ojos verdes de Butch a medida que colocaba sus manos sobre el objeto era tanto, que su hermano menor no pudo evitar sonreír al gritar la palabra detonadora para convertir la calle en donde se encontraban en una extensión del basurero municipal. Claro que para eso necesitarían ir por más contenedores.

― ¡Fu…! ―El menor de los delincuentes juveniles fue interrumpido al escuchar como tres pares de zapatos hacían un ligero tap aterrizando detrás de ellos.

― ¡Deténganse ahora mismo chicos tontos! ―Brick rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio, conocía a la perfección esa irritante voz femenina.

Apareció la líder de las súper tontas: la tonta mayor. Como siempre mirando a los chicos con asco y desagrado como si fueses los mismos desechos de la cañería de la ciudad, pero ese sentimiento era más remarcado al chico de ojos rojos.

― ¿Que nunca se cansan de hacer estupideces?

Y ahora la que hablaba era la chica que odia las faldas, con un peinado que parece como si le hubiese explotado el boiler en la cara. La chica con más testosterona que un toro en brama y con complejo de luchador de la WWE.

― Y una mierda ¿Porque siempre aparecen en el momento más emocionante? ―Reclamo el de la gorra con una mueca de inconformidad pero al mismo tiempo de burla y sarcasmo, estaba más que encantado de ver a la rosadita enfrente de el y hacerle la vida imposible a la auto nombrada líder de las Powerpuff Girls z.

―Porque ustedes son unos imbéciles sin remedio y tenemos que evitar que hagan más idioteces ¿hace falta decir más? ―contesta la líder de las chicas.

―oh ¡que cruel! ―Respondió el pelirrojo con sarcasmo tocándose el pecho de manera dramática y exagerada ―tus palabras me rompen el corazón.

―Y qué tal si mejor te rompo la…

Inmediatamente las chicas de falda verde y azul corrieron hacia su líder tapándole la boca con sus manos para que así no diga nada de improperios.

―Vamos blossom respira y mantén la calma ¿ok? ―dijo la de coletas mientras que la líder pataleaba en un berrinche.

La de verde rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio pero en este tiempo ya se había acostumbrado al carácter de su líder, aunque ella misma se negaba a reconocerlo a cal y canto,

Al cabo de unos segundos Blossom cerró los ojos y se masajeo las sienes, pues ya estaba harta de tener que lidiar con ellos, en especial con el pelirrojo. ¿Es que acaso no se hartaban de hacer sus estupideces?, ¿Cuándo madurarían? ¿Precisamente hoy tenían que hacer sus idioteces, cuando por fin tendría una cita con un chico apuesto de su escuela? Quizás esto era cosa del karma ¿Pero que pudo haber hecho mal? Una chica tan linda, tan bondadosa, lista, agradable ¿y ya dije linda? como ella habría cometido alguna equivocación para que el universo la castigara de esa manera?

¡Por supuesto que no! todo es culpa de esos tres mequetrefes.

―Oigan ustedes ―Llamo Buttercup con un tono inusualmente monótono contraste a su temperamento―.Saben muy bien que nosotras siempre terminamos pateándoles el culo de cualquier forma, ¿Porque no simplemente nos ahorran la molestia y se rinden?

― ¡Así es! ―Se unió la más adorable del grupo con algo de entusiasmo―.Sean buenos chicos y dejen de hacer maldades

Los tres imbéciles se miraron los unos a los otros mostrándose consternados como si lo que hubieran escuchado hace unos momentos fuese cosa de un chiste barato, como muestra de su inmadurez Brick hizo una pose pensativa mientras que al mismo tiempo hacia un ademan con sus dos manos intentando imitar una balanza.

―Mmm vamos a ver, vamos a ver, ―Para fastidio de Blossom Brick medito en voz baja mientras seguía haciendo su ridículo ademan―, Rendirnos o hacer desastres… rendirnos o hacer desastres… rendirnos o hacer desastres…

No hubo necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo con Boomer y Butch. Los tres se miraron cómplices y llegaron a una conclusión de inmediato. No había necesidad siquiera de discutirlo.

― ¡JODANSE! ―Gritaron los tres al unísono mientras que de su bolsillo en lugar de sacar sus respectivas armas consistentes en un popote, un calcetín apestoso y cotonees con cerilla de oídos, de ellos sacaron tres bombas molotov sacadas de una tienda de bromistas ya que al lanzarlas y al hacer contacto con el suelo estas desprendieron un aroma insoportable, similar al aroma de un zorrillo.

―Yuk que asco ¡HUELE HORRIBLE! ―Se quejaron las tres chicas tapándose la nariz debido al hedor penetrante. Y es que a los tres idiotas se les olvido el pequeño detalle de que dichas bombas podían ser un arma de doble filo ya que ellos también resultaron afectados por el inmenso hedor, aun así mientras se tapaban las narices y lloraban por el potente aroma no paraban de reír los muy idiotas.

―¿Saben que huele peor que las bombas? ―Pregunto el azabache complacido por ver como las chicas se tapaban la nariz y por poco rodaban por el suelo.

― ¿Ustedes? ―Respondió Buttercup con una pregunta tapándose la nariz, pero al ver lo que su contraparte hacia sabía que esto terminaría bastante mal.

―No, ustedes. ―Y con eso los tres chicos inmaduros arrojaron papel, vidrio, plástico y basura inorgánica sobre las tres heroínas.

― ¡Kya! ¡Mi cabello! ―Gritó la rubia al sentir algo gelatinoso sobre su hermosa cabellera. ―¡No se me va a quitar!

― ¿Qué demonios fue lo que nos arrojaron? KYAAA ¡ALGO SE MOVIÓ! ―La pelirroja estaba horrorizada de que aquello que se movía adentro de escote fuera un insecto enorme olvidándose por completo de que podía volar e ignoro por un segundo las frenéticas risas de aquellos tres vándalos.

―Siguen siendo unas niñitas lloronas jajajajajaja ―Después de que Brick dijera eso los tres huyeron del lugar.

―Carajo ¡se van a escapar de nuevo! Grito Buttercup quien al parecer era la menos afectada de ellas .

Una vez que las súper poderosas fueron "neutralizadas" hicieron lo que iban hacer ¡y que viva la porquería! Tras unos minutos de zozobra la ciudad aromatizada con dicha fragancia con su respectivo adorno visual, la avenida de la ciudad difícilmente podría reconocerse como una ya que más bien parecía el basurero municipal. Los chicos se partían de risa, ya que esta era la broma consideraba como la obra maestra que sus jóvenes mentes se les había ocurrido, definitivamente habían logrado su cometido.

Esos eran los rrbz los mocosos que han causado los suficientes daños a la ciudad como para ser considerados los primos segundos del huracán Katrina

― ¡Esto ya fue demasiado! ¡Superaron el límite de todo! ―Les reclamaba el alcalde de la ciudad a unos chicos inconscientes y atados en una cuerda con un chichón en la cabeza humeando y al mismo tiempo intentando calmar a toda la muchedumbre que estaba iracunda, pero eso era una tarea imposible.

― ¡Esos mocosos no han causado más que problemas desde que llegaron! ―Grito uno de los ciudadanos, los demás estando totalmente de acuerdo a sus palabras alzaron antorchas y tenedores de granja, al parecer, de no ser por la intervención del alcalde, esto se habría convertido en un linchamiento masivo.

―De acuerdo buenos ciudadanos ―Les dijo el alcalde tratando de tranquilizar al tumulto de gente acompañado de las tres chicas que por cierto estaban muy nerviosas ya que no habían visto a la gente tan furiosa, al parecer estos chicos si se habían excedido―. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellos?

Su plan era simple, si quería el apoyo de los ciudadanos. La aparición de esos tres imbéciles fue casi como una bendición, aparecieron en un buen momento, pues las selecciones para elegir al nuevo alcalde estaban a unas cuantas semanas y si quería reelegirse de nuevo, debía complacer las demandas de la gente al pie de la letra. El alcalde no era tan tonto y distraído como parecía, o tal vez ponía sus neuronas a trabajar cuando le convenía.

" _Crucifíquenlos"_ ―Grito alguien de la gente.

 _"no, no, quémenlos vivos"_

 _"cuélguelos de los pies"_

 _"láncenlos al mar"_

Los tres chicos tragaron en seco al ver que la multitud en cualquier momento se lanzarían sobre ellos, y no era por exagerar pero realmente los ciudadanos muy furiosos por la gran hazaña cometida por el trio de idiotas que pidieran que se les castigara como si fuera la edad media. Al escuchar los gritos las gotas de sudor no tardaron en resbalar de las cabezas del alcalde, de su secretaria y de las chicas.

―Creo que si están enojados. ―Murmuro Bubbles a las dos chicas restantes.

¿Y qué esperabas mira? todo lo que hicieron ―Buttercup alzaba los hombros en señal de marcado desinterés―Por mí que los maten.

Blossom estaba preocupada, al ser la más capacitada, la más madura, la más hermosa, la más inteligente ¿y ya dije la más hermosa? debía comportarse diferente a las dos miembros del grupo y aportar ideas para solucionar este problema y así hacer valer el título de la líder. El problema en cuestión es que no se le ocurría nada.

―Si me permiten yo tengo la solución al problema ―El alcalde de ciudad fijo sus ojos a la dueña de esa voz. Sin pedir permiso y de manera descarada una mujer vestida de científica se paseó por la iracunda multitud hasta subir por el presídium en el que se encontraba el alcalde y los seis chicos.

― ¡No puede ser! ―Exclamo el vejete como si la mujer que estaba frente al fuese alguien muy famoso ―Usted es Mary Stanfield una de las científicas más brillantes del mundo.

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia de la mujer se ensancho al ver cómo los ciudadanos por un momento bajaron sus trincheras y antorchas, sorprendidos por esa revelación.

―Veo que mi fama me precede ―Respondió con algo de arrogancia la mujer―. Aunque olvidaste mencionar que también soy una de las grandes astrónomas conocidas por el mundo.

―Oh por favor disculpe mi ignorancia señorita―Resultaba Hilarante que dicha científica tuteara de esa forma al que se suponía que era alcalde de toda una ciudad.

―Disculpe por mi ignorancia ―Se disculpó el alcalde algo nervioso― ¿Sería tan amable de proponer una solución a este problema? ¿De qué manera podemos castigar a esos chicos por lo ocurrido? ―El alcalde le preguntó inmediatamente y sin rodeos a la científica, las chicas se les hizo raro esto ya que el alcalde no suele comportarse así, bueno quizás algunas veces.

― ¿Qué le parece si dejan que adopte a esos niños temporalmente? ―La empresa por la que trabajo ha propuesto un programa de bienestar y ese programa consiste nada más y nada menos que brindar educación a los que más lo necesiten ― la científica hablaba con calma ― ,y déjenme decirle que nuestro programa da buenos resultados tan buenos que confiamos que unos chicos tan problemáticos como ellos puedan seguir el buen camino. ―Los tres observaron a la mujer de mala gana―. El conocimiento se ha convertido en una necesidad, y los jóvenes de hoy en día merecen aprender de ello

Su proposición pareció apaciguar bastante el enojo de los ciudadanos y confundirlos un poco aunque por otra parte ¿Qué clase de masoquista querría adoptar a tres adolescentes tan rebeldes? Aunque viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, muchos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Aunque no sabía cómo se las arreglaría para lograr que el trío de idiotas se interesaran en los estudios y por supuesto en comportarse mejor, aun así la proposición que hizo la científica era mucho mejor a las barbaridades que pedían los ciudadanos. Dos de las chicas aceptaron gustosas, Bubbles también creía que los chicos merecían una segunda oportunidad y Buttercup se le hacía interesante, averiguar como aquella científica iba a arreglárselas para cambiar de actitud a esos mocosos impertinentes sin duda era algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

Pero Blossom era otra historia. En uno de sus pocos momentos de escasa madurez que mostraba sabía que esta mujer tramaba algo, ¿Pero exactamente que era? ¿Para qué quería tener en su casa a semejantes mocosos del demonio? Resultaba demasiado extraño, el brillo de sus ojos al ver a los superidiotas.

Aquella científica desprendía maldad en su aura estaba seguro de que la sentía. Quizás era eso o tal vez sus manías acerca del poder de la justicia estaban siendo muy exageradas.

Por otro lado, los tres chicos escucharon lo que había dicho esta mujer pues desde hace varios minutos se habían despertado de su inconsciencia. Era casi imposible ignorar los estridentes gritos de los ciudadanos que se encontraban iracundos por su majestuosa proeza. Ya que también se encontraban arriba en el presídium para evitar que fuesen linchados.

El regaño que les vino después de que la gente de la ciudad se marchara fue monumental, no sólo por parte del alcalde, sino que el profesor se trasladó hasta allá tan pronto como supo del hecho y se encargó de avergonzar a los tres chicos en presencia de las tres chicas, con un extenso y humillante sermón.

― ¡Y si me entero de que hicieron alguna de sus tonterías, no tendré más remedio que darles un verdadero castigo! ¡Un castigo que jamás olvidarán! ¡Así que más valen que se comporten! ―Amenazó el alcalde de la ciudad a unos temerosos chicos.

Pero a ellos no pudo importarles menos y en señal de protesta los tres rodaron los ojos.

―Y no pongan en saco roto lo que esta mujer va a enseñarles. Deben de estar agradecidos, de no ser por ella ustedes estuvieran en serios aprietos. ―Igualmente sentencio el profesor Utonium de brazos cruzados. Aunque mentalmente estaba agradecido con Mary. De lo contrario si las cosas se hubieran puesto feas, el alcalde le habría pedido que se encargara de esos tres chicos y la verdad no creía tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para soportar todas sus idioteces.

―Da-wan, así es, más les vale que se porten bien ―Finalizó el perro robótico mirándolos de forma desaprobatoria.

―Heh buena suerte perdedores ―decía Buttercup con una sonrisa de burla. El azabache gruñido en respuesta y eso hizo que Buttercup sonriera más.

* * *

Después de un sinfín de instrucciones, el profesor se aseguró en que los chicos hubieran captado de forma adecuada de que este no era un viaje de vacaciones. Una vez que la científica también haya recibido instrucciones por parte del alcalde. Esta prometió que aproximadamente en un año estos chicos volverían como nuevas personas y le dijo al alcalde que hablara con su amigo el director para asegurarles un puesto en la nueva preparatoria de Tokyo. Era como si todo lo tuviera calculado e indudablemente iba a salir a la perfección.

―Bien chicos, ya saben qué hacer. Recuerden todos los consejos del profesor y del alcalde. Esfuércense lo más que puedan y conviértanse en unas personas mejores ¿De acuerdo?―Les repitió Bubbles sonriendo dulcemente y con su marcado optimismo. Por supuesto los tres la ignoraron olímpicamente.

― ¡Y será mejor que no intenten nada estúpido! los estaremos vigilando ―Butch frunció el ceño, definitivamente esta chica llamada Buttercup era muy insoportable y lo peor de todo es que van a sufrir mucho, pero quizás haya esperanza de poder escapar de ahí cuanto antes.

―Tch.

― ¿No vas a despedirte de mí rosadita? ―Blossom rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio, de verdad que no soportaba al chico de la gorra roja, por su culpa su cita fue arruinada y probablemente quedaría impregnada con el desagradable olor de toda esa basura durante varios días, eso no podía perdonárselo jamás.

―Por favor lléveselos ya―Respondió Blossom con fastidio. Mary asintió a su petición y literalmente hablando se llevó al trío de mocosos a rastras.

Durante el trayecto en el avión la científica después de darles una tunda (cuando intentaron pasarse de listos la primera vez) solo anotaba cosas en un cuaderno y por primera vez Brick comenzó a sospechar algo de esa supuesta científica.

Después de un par de días, los chicos llegaron a un laboratorio que estaba a varios metros bajo tierra después de la tediosa travesía. Durante esos dos días los chicos comprobaron que la mujer tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios y si querían seguir con vida les convendría dejar de hacer sus estupideces frente a ella. Después de darles a los chicos una prueba de lo maligna que podría ser, esta no les dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto que había durado el avión

Cuando llegaron a las instalaciones subterráneas la científica les indico o más bien les ordeno que permanecieran adentro de un cuarto a esperar instrucciones, por primera vez los chicos pensaron que esa mujer haría algo más que ponerlos a estudiar y enseñarles clases de comportamiento. Una vez que el sol se ocultó un científico apareció en el cuarto donde los chicos estaban siendo confinados, indicándoles que Mary solicitaba verlos.

―Por favor muchachos tomen asiento ―los chicos observaron a la mujer con desconfianza, amablemente la mujer les ofreció una taza de té, pero ellos lo rechazaron pensando que estaba envenenado o algo así.

― ¿Y cuándo empiezan las clases de buen comportamiento? ¿Ehh? ― Brick era el primero hablar, la científica se dio cuenta de que el mocoso de gorra se estaba burlando de ella y por supuesto le mando la más gélida mirada paralizándolo en el acto.

―Ya deberías saber que no los traje aquí para enseñarles buenos modales Respondió ella con la misma jocosidad con la que Brick le hablo a decir verdad que los vi por primera vez lograron llamar mi atención―. La cientifica miró a los tres chicos directamente a los ojos sin mostrar expresión alguna. ―Ustedes están aquí porque serán mis sujetos de pruebas.

―Sujetos de pruebas ―Exclamaron los tres atónitos por la revelación.

―Así es, chicos ―El mencionado frunció el ceño―. Ya me presente debidamente, soy Mary standfield y el lugar donde se encuentran se llama Black Noah y soy la directora en jefe de esta pequeña organización, puedo decir que es un placer conocerlos Rrbz

Boomer desvió la vista por otro lado, esa mujer daba miedo y ese tono de voz lo confirmaba, además ese famoso cuaderno que ella cargaba consigo a todas partes seguramente era para anotar cosas sobre ellos, le daba mala espina a lo mejor aquella mujer tendría pensado estudiar los compuestos de su cerilla de los oídos, de solo pensarlo la idea le daba muchos escalofríos.

―Oiga científica una pregunta ―Brick hablaba con altivez ― ¿Esto es una puta broma o algo así?

La mujer sonrío ante el escepticismo del chico, se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el cuándo estuvo frente al chico de la gorra saco de su bolsillo un extraño aparato con forma de pistola y al presionar el gatillo una silueta de partículas negras comenzaron a enmonar de él, los otros dos chicos estaban boquiabiertos.

― ¿Ya estas convencido de que esto no es ninguna broma querido? Este aparato que tengo en mis manos me permite revelar la energía inusual de cualquier ser vivo y como podrás darte cuenta dentro de ti posees una energía peculiar que me interesa mucho―el pelirrojo miraba que las partículas negras nuevamente entraban a su cuerpo.

― ¿pero qué carajos?

―Si no me equivoco, estos deben ser los rayos Z negros de los que se han rumoreado durante estos dos años aunque podría decirse que estos más bien están en una fase primitiva ya que como tal ustedes no fueron expuestos a ellos de manera directa.

― ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ―Pregunto Butch

Brick inmediatamente confirmo que sus sospechas eran correctas y al igual que Blossom sabía que esta mujer tramaba algo.

―la propiedad original de los rayos z es bastante misterioso y complejo, que causan al parecer al mutaciones al adn del ser vivo al que es expuesto y por ende…

―bla bla bla bla quien le interesa ―Interrumpió Brick con marcado aburrimiento mientras movía la mano de forma desinteresada. ―No queremos participar en tu estúpido experimento.

La perplejidad adorno por completo sus facciones ante la actitud del pelirrojo, para luego sentirse sumamente irritada, lo suficiente como para que su ojo derecho empezara a sufrir de un tic nervioso. Definitivamente Brick si debía aprender modales y que mejor forma de hacerlo a través de la violencia física. El chico de la gorra tosió con fuerza por falta de aire debido al golpe haciendo que Butch y Boomer se abrazaran asustados. Esa tía sí que daba miedo.

―aunque no lo parezca detesto recurrir a la violencia física pero tú definitivamente me sacas de quicio ―Después de esa declaración, Mary permitió que los otros chicos ayudaran a Brick a ponerse de pie para que posteriormente tomara asiento.

― ¿Algún otro comentario inteligente? ―Inmediatamente los dos chicos negaron con fuerza, pues no querían terminar como Brick. ― ¿No? ¿Nadie? Perfecto entonces continuare mi explicación para que sepan el motivo por el que los traje a este lugar.

Los tres asintieron ante las palabras de la científica.

―En fin como les decía antes de ser groseramente interrumpida, los rayos z causan diferentes mutaciones en el cuerpo del ser vivo en el caso de que sean negro y en el caso de que sean blancos podemos apreciar que pueden dotar superpoderes o bien adquirir las mismas propiedades que los rayos z negros y el hecho de que ustedes al poseer rayos z negros y su estructura de adn no haya cambiado en nada es lo que hace que llamaran mi atención.

―Este señora ―Boomer hablo con timidez ―creo que no entiendo nada de lo que dice.

―No te preocupes querido, para esto estoy aquí para aclarar tus dudas ―respondió la mujer a lo que parecer imitando perfectamente una sonrisa dulce. Estoy trabajando en un pequeño experimento que consiste en aumentar la radiación cósmica

― ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? ―Pregunto Butch de forma monótona pero internamente estaba orinándose en los pantalones pues a lo mejor corría el riesgo de que esa mujer lo castigara severamente por interrumpirla.

― ¿Quieren saber la razón por el cual esas chicas tienen poderes y ustedes no? ―Para sorpresa de Butch su pregunta fue respondida por otra pregunta distinta a lo que le pregunto, cosa que le confundió más.

―Para empezar, ustedes son seres humanos creados artificialmente producto de la mezcla de ADN por parte de esas chicas y de ese mono llamado mojo jojo y por supuesto la sustancia z actuó no solo alterando su ADN también actuó como un medio para mezclar el adn de ellas y el de ese mono para dar paso a uno nuevo, es decir el de ustedes. Como consecuencia de esa metamorfosis los rayos z negros están dentro de ustedes son prácticamente inútiles. Odio decirlo pero esa pequeña parte solo sirve para alertar a ese perro robótico cuando ustedes están haciendo sus estupideces y no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para manifestar una mutación ―Inclusive Brick quien todavía no se había recuperado del golpe, puso algo de atención. ―Pero también existe la posibilidad de que en lugar de causar una mutación, dichos rayos z negros puedan hacer que sus cuerpos reaccionen de otra forma

Los chicos tragaron saliva.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con nosotros científica? ―pregunto Brick agreste.

Ante la pregunta del chico la científica solamente rio melodiosamente.

―¿Díganme rrbz desean poder? ―Soltó sin miramiento la científica ― si muchachos oyeron bien ¿quieren poder?, ¿quieren ser reconocidos? ¿Quieren doblegar a sus enemigos sin que nadie los detenga? ¡PUEDO HACER QUE SUCEDA!, PUEDO HACER QUE DESARROLLEN HABILIDADES QUE NI EN SUS MÁS LOCOS SUEÑOS SABRÍAN QUE EXISTIRÍAN.

―¿Por qué se supone nos estas ofreciendo esto científica? ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?...- Preguntaba Butch de manera inquisitiva intentando averiguar las dobles intenciones de esta científica, pero en el fondo era cierto él y sus hermanos querían poder, querían vengarse de las ppgz.

―¿Te llamas Butch verdad? ―el aludido rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio―Lo que quiero es algo simple, verán debido a nuestros experimentos poco convencionales, existe una gran posibilidad de que mi organización sea desarticulada y por ello quiero que ustedes se conviertan en nuestros guerreros, la punta de lanza de Black Noah, nuestro propósito es crear la siguiente evolución del homo sapiens, buscamos crear a un dios, o en este caso a los seres humanos perfectos que tengan el poder de uno… que nuestra producción este por encima de him, quien se presumía que su energía maligna podía destruir el planeta entero.

El plan sonaba bien en cierto punto pero eso no significaran que los chicos palidecieran ante tal afirmación el objetivo de ella era más bizarro y tétrico de lo que ellos creían

―¿Ser… más fuertes que… him? ―El azabache no podía creer lo que escuchaba por parte de la científica

―Así es ―Respondió ella ―háganlo, formen parte de Black Noah, sean mis sujetos de pruebas y a cambio les otorgare poder más del que puedan soñar ―La científica sonrió levemente estudiando las reacciones de los chicos ― ¿y bien muchachos que les parece mi propuesta?

Los chicos estaba en un predicamento interno, en cierta forma Brick ya no se sentía tan satisfecho de hacer solamente travesuras e idioteces, a Boomer y Butch no les preocupaba tal cosa pero había algo que los tres detestaban más que nada: Las ppgz. Ellas eran súper heroínas, tenían poderes, podían volar y gracias a esos superponerse siempre, siempre ellos terminaban humillados de todas las formas habidas y por haber, por supuesto que querían poder, y esta científica les aseguraba que tendrían poder. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Pero y si fallaban como esa vez que Him les prometió lo mismo, esa era la incógnita pero también estaba la posibilidad de que ella pudiera hacer algo diferente, pues como para haberse tomado la molestia de viajar a Japón solamente por ellos y salvarlos de un linchamiento masivo, les decía que quizás podían confiar en ella. Tras meditarlo entre ellos mismos, los tres asintieron, habían tomado una decisión.

― ¿Cuándo comenzamos?... ―la mujer sonrío maquiavélicamente, había logrado hacerse de los rrbz aquellos humanos peculiares que formarían la parte fundamental de su proyecto. Aquello le supo más dulce que la miel, le seducía el interés de saber los resultados.

* * *

 **Fin del prologo**

 **Pues no lo sé de repente me dieron ganas de realizar este proyecto más que nada fue porque mi sobrina le gusta ese anime y pues lo vi (Obligatoriamente a fuerzas) y en cierta forma me gusto, a medias, bueno las chicas versión anime, lograron llamar mi atención (no soy Lolicon) Decidí hacer mi debut en este fandon, claro primero tuve que leer libros y fic para darme una idea y no escribir fatal jaja.**

 **Esta historia no habrá fanservice ni romance empalagoso entre los protas, quizá lo hasta pero para eso es necesario restructurarlo bien, que las cosas sucedan poco a poco, así que querido lectoro lectora, si buscas leer algo diferente esta historia es para ti primero no decepcionarlos.**

 **Sin nada más que decir nos leemos en el segundo capítulo.**


End file.
